Friend
by Theheckisthistomfuckery
Summary: Jack x Reader SFW. You and Jack meet when the final copy of a new game brings you two together. Multiple chapters. Strong language/Mature themes.


The game store was packed with tons of people today, their chatter filling the air with noise and life. This particular store was never this busy, but today was a special day.

A small boy was babbling excitedly to his mother, showing her a demo for a game he wanted, a colorful platformer. Out of curiousity, you watched them from the corner of your vision, wondering if he was winning her over in purchasing it. Your attention floated to the game however, the colors sparkling in warm washes of oranges and reds; and dazzling in cool splashes of aqua and violet.

The game was called "Elements". It was a platformer revolving around the protagonist collecting shards of both the elements of fire and ice, so that they could restore them and bring peace to the realm they lived in. The hype for the game had ben building for nearly two years now, and now that it was finally released, everyone was trying to get their paws on a copy.

You frowned a small bit to yourself. You would have preordered the game online, but other things in your life had gotten in the w-

ah, let's face it.

You just procrastinated until they were all sold out.

You definitely wanted the game, platformers were a favorite genre of yours; but you focused on the wrong things at the wrong time, until you didn't have a shot.

Nervously, you stood in the queue with hundreds of other people, eagerly awaiting the game themselves. You huddled into yourself, an easy task, considering you were a measly 5'3. You pulled out your phone and opened telegraph, a chatting service. your fingers trembled a small bit as you opened a chat:

"Y/N: Hey! Still in line. I'm really worried, they might be sold out before I can get one!"

The line shuffled forward a few inches, and your converse sneakers squeaked a small bit against the linoleum floor. it was checkboard themed. Your eyes drifted downwards to absent mindedly count the black squares until your phone buzzed in your hands.

"KitKat: Well it's your own dumb fault you know! :P If you do get it, bring it over! We gotta play it together!"

Y/N: Yeah, yeah! I'll see you at 6, leave the door unlocked this time, will ya?"

A small smile leaked across your lips as you jammed your phone into your hoodie pocket. KitKat, or Katherine, was your best friend. Had been since grade school. She was always the friend that stood up for you in middle school, when the bullies were making fun of you for always drawing and being a bit chubby. It only seemed right that you would return the favor when the two of you entered high school, and you had gained a small amount of confidence.

Your train of thought was broken when you heard a familar voice quietly bubble out the words "Thank you!" A flash of green whizzed by you, clutching a copy of the game in one hand. That looked a lot like...

Haha, silly! Such a silly thought! You shook your head cheerfully and went back to counting the floor tiles.

Suddenly, the clerk raised his hands, addressing the entirety of the crowd. His face looked tired, and messy blond bangs framed his long face.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I am sorry, but there are no copies of "Elements" left in stock!"

A uniform groan swept the line, and your heart sank. No! You were really looking forward to that game! As the crowd dispersed and left the line, you managed to squeze past them ahead to begin your long walk home.

Kicking up a small amount of dust as you walked, you glanced upward. That familiar green was bobbing up and down in the crowd! Trying to keep a manageable amount of staring at them, you kept walking, coming close to passing them.

Why were they so familiar?

Shifting your eyes to them for a moment, it dawned on you with almost nauseating speed.

Tossed green hair gave way to thick rimmed glasses, and a scruffy beard and mustache. He was much smaller than you originally anticipated, but it was endearing. Bright blue eyes studied the back of the game's case. He was completely enveloped in what he was doing.

He was Jacksepticeye. One of the youtubers you looked so fondly up to.

Why was he out here, of all places?

Better yet, why did he go to a game store to purchase a game?

You had almost passed him. You needed to say something! You scoured your brain for something that wouldn't sound too weird. You may have known him, but to him you were a complete stranger. You didn't want to freak him out. You composed yourself and gathered up a small bit of courage.

"Ah, so you're the one who got the last copy!"

Jack, or Sean as he was actually called, jolted so hard he nearly dropped the game. You immediately felt awful, laying a hand on his arm apologetically.

"Woah, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" You were both standing in the middle of the sidewalk now, people scurrying past you. You were as present to them as the environment they were in. So busy, going nowhere fast.

Sean swayed a small bit, clearly a nervous habit. "Eh, y-yeah. Guess I did." He grinned politely, looking a bit uncomfortable. Reading his tension and discomfort, you opened your mouth excitedly, preparing to tell him all about how you loved his channel and his work. Something, however, made you shut your mouth halfway through your first word.

This was really rare, meeting someone you looked up to, in such a private manner. If you revealed you were a big fan of him, would he take you seriously? Would you be a person, or another admirer? Your brain ran through scenarios quickly as you tried piling together some sort of response. The amount of time that had been passing was only a couple of seconds, but it was beginning to become socially unacceptable to just stand there for much longer, in awkward silence.

Removing your hand from his arm quickly, you chuckled a bit to relieve the atmosphere. "You're so lucky!" You started, "I was in line when they ran out. The game looks so cool. I'm Y/N! What's your name?" You stuffed your hands back into your hoodie pockets, putting up some distance. Sean fiddled with his bangs, another nervous habit. "Sean, you can call me Jack." His eyes studied you, and it clicked that he was looking for some sort of recognition from you. Not in a pompous way, but a glance that spoke of a search for friendship. People must have come up to him a lot like this.  
Did...it make him more comfortable if people already knew who he was?

You pressed the mental "abort mission" button and widened your gaze.  
"Oh! Are you Jacksepticeye? The youtuber? You look a lot like him!" Your palms began to sweat a small bit. He wasn't dumb, you knew this. But maybe you playing dumb could save you from embarassment. He grinned; the most sincere thing you'd ever seen in your life. His eyes sparkled and met yours.

"Yeah, but you already knew that, didn't ya?" 


End file.
